The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and, more particularly, to a technology which is effective if used in a dynamic RAM (i.e., Random Access Memory) having a high memory capacity such as about 16 Mbits.
There has been advanced the development of the dynamic RAM having a memory capacity as high as about 16 Mbits. This dynamic RAM is disclosed, for example, on pp. 67 to 81 of "Nikkei Micro Device" issued on Mar. 1, 1988, by NIKKEI McGRAW-HILL.